


Blood and Love

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Late Nights in Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, scientific contemplation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is fascinated by his changed blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Love

Blood and love. That’s what it comes down to in the end, this vampire life. (Or afterlife, but frankly, Sherlock’s not fussy.) Blood and love. It’s the only reason he’s alive (or at least, not quite dead.) The blood and the love of a vampire saved him, kept his heart beating long enough to stop with vampire blood in his body. It’s thanks to John that he’s still here, still sitting at this table in this flat with these experiments, as opposed to simply being, well, nowhere. (At least, that’s what he supposes. The thought is unnerving, though it is illogical to believe in an afterlife. Of course, it’s illogical to believe in vampires, too.)

With one extended fang, he nips the tip of his finger, smearing the blood onto a slide and lowering a cover onto it before placing it on the microscope stage. Twiddling with the knobs and dials, focusing finer and finer to see the deep-molecular changes caused over a period of five days. Dead leukocytes and monocytes, plasma not much changed, if more viscous, red corpuscles devoid of oxygen, platelets altered in some indefinable way. Every fibre of his being is made up of this now, deeply concerned with what has changed thirty-two years of living, minute differences all adding up. Cumulative effect of love. (And blood.)


End file.
